callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel Task Force
Sentinel Task Force is a Tier One international coalition of Special Forces operatives formed by the United States of America in response to the attacks from the KVA. They appear in the campaign and the Exo Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. After the April 28, 2055 Terrorist Attacks and subsequent rise of the Atlas Corporation, they shift their focus to observation and investigation due to suspicions regarding the PMC. If one preorders Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and redeems their code on their receipt, they can get the Sentinel Task Force patch and Camouflage on Call of Duty: Ghosts and the Camouflage and three reticles with one of them being the Task Force emblem on Call of Duty: Black Ops II. If the player got the digital edition of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, they also receive this camo and reticles, but only in Advanced Warfare; not in Call of Duty: Ghosts or Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign Sometime after the KVA launched a worldwide attack on nuclear power stations, the task force was created. They quickly shifted their focus from the KVA to the Atlas Corporation following their rise to power. A group of Sentinel operatives led by Cormack assisted Jack Mitchell and Ilona after they discovered Irons' own corruption, causing their subsequent defection from Atlas. After infiltrating Irons' personal estate in Bangkok, Thailand, they uncover Atlas developing a W.M.D. code named "Manticore." Sentinel places a tracking device on an aircraft about to leave Irons' estate and tracks it to Antarctica, where they take the aircraft down and engage Atlas forces. After suffering heavy casualties, they manage to steal a sample and escape. After saving part of the U.S. Third Fleet during Atlas' preemptive strike against the United States, the task force is mostly destroyed during the assault on New Baghdad, having many operatives captured or killed due to the sudden deployment of the Manticore virus. After escaping an Atlas prison camp, while Cormack succumbs to his wounds from Irons, Mitchell, Ilona, and Gideon mount a final attack on the Atlas HQ in New Baghdad to stop a dangerous Manticore launch and find and kill Irons. Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, Sentinel appears in the maps Infection, Carrier and Descent. In Infection, they are seen in the ending cutscene, where Lennox and some of his troops rescue Oz, Decker, Lilith and Kahn by holding off the zombies in a Razorback VTOL. They then come out of their VTOL and confront the group, holding them at gunpoint. Lennox then executes Oz and orders his men to load the body onto the VTOL. In Carrier and Descent, Lennox replaces Oz as one of the playable characters, and Sentinel reinforcements can be called in to help the player(s) fight once they obtain them from an Orbital Care Package. Known Operations Campaign 2059 * Observing the Atlas Corporation capture Dr. Pierre Danois from the KVA in the abandoned city of Detroit. * Rescuing Mitchell and Ilona from the clutches of Atlas MP in New Baghdad, Iraq. 2060 * Infiltrating Irons' private estate in Bangkok, Thailand and downloading data regarding Manticore. * Capturing an Atlas cargo plane transporting Manticore to Argentina over the Darwin Glacier in Antartica. * Raiding an Atlas factory in Bulgaria and destroying a Manticore supply center. * Protecting the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco from Atlas operatives, however, they fail to prevent Atlas from destroying the bridge. * Attacking the Atlas carriers as they prepare to deploy Manticore on military bases across California. 2061 * Sentinel and a U.S.-led coalition initiate an all-out assault on Atlas in New Baghdad, Iraq, however, they suffer major casualties due to Manticore and Atlas incarcerates the remaining survivors. * Mitchell, Ilona, Cormack and Gideon escape from the Atlas prison camp just outside New Baghdad, however, Cormack dies due to excessive blood loss. * Mitchell and Gideon attack the Atlas Command Center in New Baghdad, thus preventing the launch of Manticore across the world and killing Jonathan Irons. Exo Zombies 2054 * Sentinel members, including Oz, confronted Atlas soldiers at a prison in New Baghdad, Iraq, however, Atlas drops a Manticore bomb, turning all non-Atlas forces into mutant zombies. Oz was captured for further experiments, due to his special genes. * Rescued Oz, Lilith, Decker and Kahn from the Burger Town hot zone, however, Oz was executed by Lennox * Sentinel tracks down Atlas forces to the Atlas Oceanic carrier ship, where Lilith, Decker, Kahn and Lennox team up to fend off the zombie horde, and set the ship to self-destruct. They also encounter Oz, who has been zombified. * Lennox, Lilith, Decker and Kahn track Oz to the Trident Retreat, where they finally confront him. After a long ensuing battle with a heavily mutated Oz, he is finally killed. Notable Members *Kingpin *Cormack (K.I.A.) *Knox (K.I.A.) *Guardian 5 (K.I.A.) *Jack Mitchell *Ilona *Gideon *Saint Exo Zombies *Lennox *Jim Decker (post-Descent) *Oz (former member; K.I.A./reanimated) Vehicles, Weapons and Equipment Weapons Assault Rifles *HBRa3 *Bal-27 *AK12 *ARX-160 ("Sentinel" exo details, and weapons cache in "Throttle") *MK14 (weapons cache in "Throttle") *AE4 (Exo Zombies only - Sentinel reinforcements in Carrier and Descent) Submachine Guns *KF5 *ASM1 *AMR9 Sniper Rifles *MORS *Lynx (weapons cache in "Throttle") Shotguns *S-12 *Bulldog *Tac-19 (weapons cache in "Throttle") *Blunderbuss (Exo Zombies only - Sentinel reinforcements in Descent) Heavy Weapons *EM1 *Ameli (weapons cache in "Throttle") Pistols *Atlas 45 *MP443 Grach Launchers *Stinger M7 Specials *MDL *M1 Irons Equipment *Variable Grenade Vehicles *Razorback VTOL *F-52 *Pitbull *EC-635 Gallery AW Personalization Pack Ghosts.jpg|The patch seen in the Advanced Warfare Pack. Unknown Character attacking Atlas PMC AW.png|Gideon fighting an Atlas Soldier. PMC Soldier AW.png Sentinel appears1 AW.png|Sentinel Task Force in Infection. Lennox Walks Away AW.png|Lennox, a member of the Sentinel Task Force during the Exo Zombies Timeline. Sentinel Arctic 3D concept model 1 AW.jpg Sentinel Arctic 3D concept model 2 AW.jpg Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Factions